Welcome to Dalton Academy
by anth0ny-stark
Summary: Kurt is a new mid-term transfer student at Dalton Academy. Kurt will have much to discover when boarding there, including new friends, new enemies, new love interests, and a new way of life! Watch the story of Dalton Academy unfold! (Written like a TV show.)
1. Pilot

**Pilot:** Kurt

* * *

It_ was Kurt's first day at Dalton, the only person that he knew was Blaine from a previous failed spying mission. He was previously introduced to Wes and David, two of the three mighty Counsel members of the Warblers, but he only knew their names matched with faces. The school was a monstrosity, which made boarding here ever the more frightening. Four massive floors stacked on top of each other to form the boarding school he was now enrolling in. The basement contained the athletic rooms, such as a gymnasium, track field, and pool. The main floor held the main office, teachers' lounge, health office, band room, and the choir room. The third floor was composed of all the other class rooms, the auditorium, and two science lab rooms. And finally, the fourth floor consisted of the boarders' dormitories._

_There we a total of 204 dorms, 102 in the north, and in the south. In the middle of both the north and south dormitories, there were two designated common rooms. The common rooms held many sets of comfortable furniture, a couple flat screen TVs that rested high up on the walls, and a mini snack bar that settled against the back of the room. Yes, Dalton Academy was indeed extravagant, and Kurt Hummel would have many new experiences within these intricately designed walls._

* * *

"Welcome to Dalton Academy!" a dapper, black-haired boy called out to the new student. Kurt offered him a small smile and nodded his appreciation, his grip nervously tightening on the two large suitcases in his hands. Blaine recognized his visible fear, and wrapped him in a comforting hug around Kurt's shoulders. "Hey, you'll be fine. I promise."

Kurt leaned into the embrace, somehow still managing to keep himself from shaking with anxiety, as well as anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he started up the staircase leading to the fourth floor, with Blaine at his side the entire time. After a few minutes of struggled stair climbing, due to the baggage, they finally arrived at the top floor. Setting down one of his suitcases, Kurt reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumbled piece of paper with three digits neatly written on it. Blaine glanced over his shoulder, reading the number as well. A brilliant smiled fixed itself onto his lips and he said, "303, that means you're in the North section."

Kurt refolded the piece of paper and tucked it back into his pocket, gazing at Blaine while asking, "Are you in the North too?"

Blaine shook his head solemnly, directing his new friend towards one of the rooms. "Everyone's sorta scattered from each other. Wes and David are possibly the furthest away from each other, due to a few… um… incidents… last time they roomed together." He informed his friend with a light chuckle.

The porcelain-skinned boy shook his head with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. It didn't take long to reach his new room from the West staircase. Kurt knew he had a roommate, as he was informed by the headmaster earlier this morning, so he rested his bags on the ground while he lightly knocked on the door. A sound of footsteps was heard, then the door opened and a smiling boy with dark brown hair that flopped over his forehead appeared. "Kurt Hummel?" He asked kindly. Kurt nervously nodded and the boy opened the door wider, allowing Kurt access to pass him by. "Get in here." He spoke in a teasing, yet friendly, tone.

Kurt smiled, instantly relaxing at his open attitude. He turned to grab his suitcases, but Blaine was already one step ahead of him, holding them in each of his hands. He shrugged and followed Kurt into the room. Kurt's new roommate flopped onto the bed on the left side and said, "Welcome to Dalton Academy!"

Kurt thanked him softly and glanced around the dorm, instantly impressed by the decor and color choices. Blaine laid the bags on the unoccupied bed and walked up to his friend. He offered him a sweet smile and Kurt returned it. "You're going to love it here." Blaine spoke with emotion swirling in his bright hazel eyes.

His friend nodded and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "Thank you, for everything." Kurt muttered into his ear, then let go.

Blaine simply smiled and said with a shrug, "No problem, Kurt. I should go and let you and Nick get to know each other while you unpack. See you later!" And as quickly as he spoke, he vanished from the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt smiled and laughed, shaking his head at the dapper boy that he magically befriended just under two weeks ago. His roommate, Nick, stood and extended his hand for Kurt to shake. "I'm Nick Duval."

The new student accepted his handshake, and replied with a smile, "And I'm Kurt Hummel, as you know."

Nick laughed light-heartedly while nodding slightly. "Tell me a little about yourself, Kurt. I can help you unpack." He added sweetly.

Kurt smiled and unzipped the two suitcases, one accommodated a plethora of fashionable sets of clothing, as well as bath and hair products. "Well, for one I'm one hell of a fashionista, even for a gay guy." He said with a small chuckle erupting from his lips.

Nick's smile widened and held his hand in the air. Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion. Nick sighed, taking his roommate's hand and lightly slapping it with his other one. "High five for being gayer than me. I literally have thirty scarves and newsboy hats in my closet over there." he claimed with a wide grin.

Kurt's jaw dropped, "No way!" he squealed.

"It's going to be so great to have someone other than the absolutely-dapper-and-too-polite-to-be-true-Blaine to talk to about hot guys! Blaine is lovely, don't get me wrong, but he's so not my type." Nick rambled excitedly.

Kurt blushed and Nick's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God. No way."

His new pale-skinned friend's blush darkened and swatted him with a light blue scarf. "Shut up!" Kurt whined in embarrassment.

"It's so cute though!" Nick spoke excitedly, clasping his hands together.

"Let's just get my stuff put away and talk about other things, okay?" Kurt practically begged his roommate.

Nick sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. Favorite musical?" he asked while placing a pair of Kurt's skinny jeans in a drawer.

Kurt contemplated his answer temporarily before stating, "Wicked. And yourself?"

Nick smirked and said, "Rent, of course."

The porcelain-skinned boy blushed and giggled, "That's my second, it's close between the two though."

Nick smiled at him admiringly, "You are just adorable, Kurt. Your turn."

"Oh yeah!" Kurt piped up, stopping for a moment to think. "Can you play any instruments?"

Kurt's roommate flicked his bangs to the side, giving his new friend a smirk. "If you mean just singing, honey, I can blow you away." Nick teased playfully.

Kurt mock gasped. "Is that a _challenge_, Mr. Duval?"

Nick's eyes shimmered passionately and he laughed sweetly. "I will gladly vocal battle you if you join the Warblers!" he reiterated.

Kurt shot his hand out confidently, offering a shake to make it a deal. "May the best diva win." He claimed with a smirk.

Nick gladly accepted the hand in front of him, shaking it in confirmation. "Oh, it is on, Hummel."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Cafeteria_

* * *

"Tucker! Elliot! That is your fourth piece of lasagna each!" Blaine groaned in annoyance.

Elliot stopped mid-bite and gave Blaine a simple shrug before shoving another disgustingly large bite into his mouth. Blaine frowned disapprovingly and turned to Wes, accompanied by David, as usual. Wes and David shared a knowing look and the three huffed a heavy sigh in unison. Suddenly, a dirty-blond haired boy, wearing a black beanie and tucking a worn skateboard beneath his arm, plopped in the seat next to Blaine. "Are they still eating everything?" he asked while leaning his skateboard against his chair. The three other boys groaned in confirmation.

"Kyle, did you hit the ramps in Westerville or Lima?" David questioned, trying his very best to get the attention away from the pigs in front of them.

"Neither, actually. It's snowing, man." Kyle returned smoothly, with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"Snow?" Blaine asked like an excited child.

"Well, it is late November, Blaine. It was bound to come anytime now." Wes informed the hazel-eyed boy next to him.

"Hey Wesley, when's practice today?" Kyle asked before Blaine went on his usual childish rant about how beautiful snow was and how much he loved it.

Wes frowned at the usage of his full first name, then replied speedily, "Well, Mr. Russ, it's 4-7 tonight. 10am-12pm tomorrow, lunch break, then 1pm-5pm. Then on-"

"Whoa, jeez, I asked for today, not for the next year. Calm down, buddy." Kyle laughed.

Wes sighed and slumped in his chair. Then Wes went on his rant, "I just hate all this stress, Sectionals are less than two weeks away, we need to win. And if we don't it'll be all-"

"Wes, easy. We're going to kick ass this year. And we're going to make it to Nationals, all because of you and your crazy gavel slamming." Blaine assured him.

Wes finally relaxed and laughed. "Alright, thanks. I know, what ever would we do without my gavel?"

David smirked, "Not feel like we're in an episode of Judge Judy all the time?"

Wes smacked him playfully. "Oh shut up." He groaned.

The rest of table burst into laughter, including Wes and David. Blaine looked across the table and sighed in relief as Tucker and Elliot had moved past a fifth piece of lasagna, to sharing a bag of sour gummy worms. Then a slight movement behind them caught Blaine's attention. He squinted his eyes at the fluff of blond hair that appeared behind Tucker's left shoulder, the boy popped his head up slightly, smirking at Blaine and gesturing him to stay quiet with a single finger tapping his lips. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled, waiting to see what was about to happen. Suddenly, the hazel-eyed boy clapped his hands loudly between Tucker and Elliot's ears, causing them to instantly cover their ears with their hands and spin around. But even then, they were too slow, because the blond trouble-maker was already half-way towards the North Common Room. "Parker Crook! I will end you!" Elliot snapped and was instantly on heels, racing after the boy.

Tucker rolled his eyes and laughed halfheartedly. "He gets me every time, I swear." He complained.

Kyle eyed the game of cat-and-mouse down the hall and snickered, "After all that lasagna, I don't believe our beloved Elliot Greenberg will be able to catch Mr. Crook."

"Agreed." The remaining table of Warblers said together.

"Do you think that we'll ever get Parker to join the Warblers?" Kyle asked innocently.

There was a slight pause at his question, then everyone burst in laughter, even Kyle. "Parker? Crook? Singing and actually _listening_ to the Counsel?" David managed to say between bursts of laughter.

Kyle wiped a tear and shook his head. "You're right, he's not exactly 'Warbler material'."

"Who's not Warbler material?" asked a tall medium-brown haired boy, wearing a Dalton sweatshirt.

"Parker Crook." The table chorused.

"Ah, yes. That one is far from being reliable." Thad Harwood agreed, sliding into a seat between Tucker and Kyle. Thad frowned at all the empty seats at the table then asked the other students, "Where is everybody?"

Wes started by explaining, "Jeff is home for the weekend, and Matthew is sick."

"Trevor is home as well. Elliot is chasing Parker." David called out.

"Mark is flipping out over his math test, and you know how he gets when it comes to math…" Tucker groaned.

Blaine added, "And Nick is helping Kurt unpack in their dorm."

Everyone turned to Blaine as the words fell from his mouth. "Kurt? You mean that one skinny pretty-boy you have been completely infatuated by for the past two weeks?" David asked in a teasing tone.

"You mean the one that attempted to spy on us from McKinley?" Wes nearly growled.

Blaine flinched at the mention of Kurt's old school. "He was the only one out of the closet there, he was bullied, and had a rough time. I told him about the zero-tolerance bullying policy here. And now my new friend is safe. Just give him a break, okay?" Blaine explained irritably.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Blaine…" Wes muttered apologetically.

Blaine closed his eyes and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He reopened his eyes and said, "I didn't mean to get so defensive, I'm sorry, but I really care about him."

Wes and David exchanged quick smirks before someone wrapped their arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into their chest. "What'cha talking about?" the higher-pitched boy asked to him.

Nick strode over to his usual spot next to David and sat down promptly, with a broad and caring smile tickling his face. "Oh, hey Kurt. Nothing really." Blaine responded with a blush as the paler boy slowly unwrapped his arms from around him. Before Kurt could completely let go and take a free spot next to Nick, Blaine linked a hand with Kurt's, tugging him to sit between him and Kyle, who knowingly scooted away just in time.

Kurt giggled and fell into the now vacant spot, rolling his bright blue-green eyes at Blaine's action, keeping their hands linked under the table. Nick groaned and secretly handed David five dollars underneath the table. To avoid any suspicious looks from anyone, Nick announced, "So we have a new Dalton student, Kurt Hummel!" The table immediately burst into applause, accompanied by a chorus of boys shouting, "Welcome to Dalton Academy!" leaving Kurt blushing like a fool.

After the clapping ceased, Nick continued, "And not only is he my new fabulous roommate, he would like to become a fellow Warbler."

The present Warblers all but smiled at this, except Wes. He frowned and said, "I'm just not sure if I can accept someone so close to Sectionals…" That being said, the rest of the boys at the table immediately complained.

Kurt's voice rose above them momentarily saying, "Guys, hey, shut up for a second. Please." Everyone abruptly stopped talking, allowing Kurt to explain himself. Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly and Kurt looked over at Wes, then confidently informed him, "I was from the McKinley New Directions. We put together a performance twenty minutes before Sectionals last year, because our cheer leading coach leaked our set list to the other groups, and we still won. I'm good at the whole last-minute thing."

Blaine looked at him, obviously shocked. His expression matched everyone else at the table, and Wes nodded. "Fine, you can audition today. Practice starts at 4, ends at 7 tonight."

Kurt smiled at him happily and nodded. Then he turned to Nick and told him with a smirk, "I'm totally going to kick your ass."

Nick rolled his eyes at that remark and said, "Honey, you aren't a Warbler yet…" Then in a sing-song voice, he continued, "No diva-off until you are."

Bewilderment fluttered among the rest of the Warblers as they glanced between the two. "Diva-off…?" Kyle inquired with confusion dripping from the words.

Nick and Kurt laughed together and rolled their eyes. "They haven't seen a real diva-off before?" Kurt questioned his roommate. Nick shook his head "no" solemnly and he instantly turned to Wes. "Would it be alright if I did my audition now?"

Wes' eyebrows flew up in surprise. "You weren't kidding when you said that you're used to last-minute decisions. Well, I suppose so. Alright everyone, let's head to the-"

"No, I mean right here, right now." Kurt deadpanned.

"Well, um, sure. Go ahead then." Wes spoke awkwardly, extremely confused by Kurt's amount of confidence and pride.

Kurt stood with a playful smile dancing on his face as he saw a group of boys practicing their band instruments. He hurriedly raced over to them, whispering a song into their ears. All the boys nodded excitedly and began to play the introduction of the song for him. Kurt whirled around and began to sing.

"_'Bout twenty years ago,  
Way down in New Orleans,  
A group of fellows found,  
A new kind of music.  
And they decided to call it...jazz.  
No other sound has,  
What this music has."_

The music seemed to let his troubles and worries fade. Kurt gave off this brilliant and inspiring vibe as he sang, and everyone wanted more, which he gladly gave them.

_"Before they knew it,  
It was whizzing 'round the world.  
The world was ready,  
For a blue kind of music.  
And now they play it,  
From Steamboat Springs, to, La, Paz!"_

Once the pace of the song quickened, the Warblers all started to snap and clap their hands to the beat with Kurt, waiting for the next verse to follow through.

_"Oh baby, won't, you, play me?  
Le Jazz Hot, maybe?  
And don't ever let, it end!  
I tell you, friend,  
It's really something to hear!  
I can't sit still,  
When there's that rhy-thm, near, me!"_

The rest of the boys in the cafeteria joined in with the clapping and snapping this time. Kurt smiled widely and continued the song with glee.

_"Oh, so baby,  
Le Jazz Hot, may-be?  
What's holding my soul, to-ge-ther?  
Don't know whether it's morning or night!  
Only know it's sounding right!  
So come on in and play me!  
Le Jazz Hot, baby!  
Cause I, love, my, jazz...hot!"_

A boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes smiled at the instrumental, standing up and taking Kurt's hands. He twirled and danced around with Kurt while the music played. Then another verse rolled around and, reluctantly, the mystery boy let Kurt go, returning to his seat next to his acoustic guitar, leaving Kurt to have the attention to himself.

_"Before they knew it, _  
_It was whizzing 'round the world._  
_The world was ready, _  
_For a blue kind of music._  
_And now they play it, _  
_From Steamboat Springs to La Paz!_

_When, you, play me, _  
_Le Jazz Hot, baby, _  
_You're holding my soul, to-ge-ther!_  
_Don't know whether it's morning or night!_  
_Only know it's sounding right!_  
_So come on in, and, play, me!_  
_Le Jazz Hot, baby!_  
_Cause I love, my jazz...hot!"_

_Le… Jazz… Hooooooot!"_

As he held the high note in "hot", many boys burst into applause and gave a few wolf whistles of approval. But Kurt didn't stop, he pushed through to the end of the song.

"_Le, Jazz, Hot."_

Kurt received a standing ovation, and he bowed in acceptance, then instantly gestured to the band members behind him. His smile was broad and there was no way that Kurt would be able to forget this single moment in his lifetime. He hugged each of the boys in the band, thanking them repetitively for their help. The boy Kurt danced with nervously walked back up to him, holding his phone in his hand and gesturing for Kurt to take it. "I'm Alexander Young, by the way. And, um, can I have your number?" he asked anxiously.

Kurt instantly gave him a sweet smile and nodded, punching his name and number in the boy's phone. "It was fun dancing with you, Alex." Kurt replied swiftly while handing him his phone back.

"Just Alexander, I prefer to be called by the name I was born and raised with, being the dork I am." Alexander said with a nervous chuckle.

Kurt, being in an extremely giddy mood, hugged him quickly, saying thank you again and hopped back over to the table he performed this for. But, only to find each and every Warbler speechless. "So… am I a Warbler now?" Kurt asked lightly, mainly directing his question towards Wes.

Wes cleared his throat and shook his head to wake himself up. "All those in favor of Kurt Hummel becoming a Warbler, raise your hand." Wes ordered in an official tone. Everyone raise both their hands within seconds. Wes smiled and looked back over to Kurt, "Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt."

* * *

**Next time on "Welcome to Dalton Academy"!**

* * *

"Do you guys have a thing?"

"_This diva needs his stage! Baby let's have fun!"_

"Who's Sebastian?"

"Wait, there are two?"

"_If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on, sugar, let me know!"_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for checking this story out! I will be heading back to school soon, and I'm currently juggling this, work, and "Maybe It's You" at the same time. Therefore I will not be able to update every day. I'm thinking I will do once a week updates for both until they are each complete. Review away and tell me what you think! Until next time…**


	2. Episode 2

**Last time on "Welcome to Dalton Academy"…**

* * *

_Kurt is a new mid-term transfer at Dalton Academy. He, and his roommate, Nick, agreed to have a diva-off once the Kurt joined the Warblers. Kurt performed Le Jazz Hot in the cafeteria, and the band wasn't the only one that was hot! (What's up with that Alexander guy anyway?) Kurt nailed the performance, instantly being accepted into the Warblers even though there's less than two weeks until Sectionals! Kurt has a diva-off to face, as well as months of performance practicing to cram before Sectionals! What has Kurt gotten himself into?_

* * *

**Episode 2: Battling**

* * *

_"-and sweaty palms from, hangin' on too tight._

_Clench, of, jaw, _

_I've got another, headache again tonight!"_

Kurt groaned tiredly and covered his ears with the pillow, unsure of where the song was coming from and not particularly caring about what time it was. Warblers' practice was exhausting yesterday, and he just wanted to sleep in.

_"Eyes on fire! Eyes on fire!_

_And they burn from all the tears!_

_I've been cryin', I've been cryin'!_

_I've been dyin' over Kurt!"_

Kurt laughed into the pillow at that point. Not only was the song being sung purposely extremely off-pitch, but he knew for a fact that his name was not in that song. Sighing, he took the pillow away from his face and rubbed his eyes sleepily. _Oh yeah, roommate. It's Nick._ He smiled up at his roommate, who was dancing around the room, singing rather obnoxiously. Nick noticed he was up and grinned, racing over to Kurt with his arms and hands extended while allowing himself to actually sing.

_"Tie a knot, in the rope!_

_Tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold!_

_But there's nothing to grab so, I, let, go!"_

Kurt smirked while he held the last note slightly longer and held Nick's hands, allowing him to pull him out of bed. And feeling a bit spontaneous, Kurt decided to switch things up.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong!_

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs!_

_We will never be, never be, _

_Anything but loud, _

_And nitty, gritty, _

_Dirty, little, freaks!_

_Won't you come on and, come on and, _

_Raise, your, glass!_

_Just come on and, come on and,_

_Raise, your, glass!"_

Nick squealed with delight and joined in with the improvised P!nk mash-up, with Kurt backing him up.

_"I think I've finally had enough!_

_I think I maybe think too much!_

_I think this might be it for us! (Blow me one last kiss!)_

_You think I'm just too serious,_

_I think you're full of shit!_

_My head is spinning so…"_

Smiling like fools, they jumped on their beds, tossing pillows at each other as they sang in harmony.

_"Raise your glass if you are wrong!_

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs!_

_We will never be, never be, _

_Anything but loud, _

_And nitty, gritty, _

_Dirty, little, freaks!_

_Won't you come on and, come on and, _

_Raise, your, glass!_

_Just come on and, come on and,_

_Raise, your, glass!_

_Won't you come on and, come on and, _

_Raise, your, glass!_

_Just come on and, come on and,_

_Raise, your, glass!"_

Kurt took on the lead vocals and Nick grounded him with back-up vocals.

_"Oh shit, my glass is empty…_

_That sucks…_

_So if you're too school for cool, (I mean)_

_And you're treated like a fool, (treated like a fool!)_

_You can choose to let it go._

_You can always, you can always…"_

Nick jumped in next, stealing the lead with a playful smirk on his face.

_"Blow me one last kiss!_

_And just when it can't get worse, _

_I've had a shit day!_

_You've had a shit day!_

_We've had a shit day!_

_I think that life's too short for this!_

_Want back my ignorance and bliss!_

_I think I've had enough of this!_

_Blow me one last kiss!"_

Kurt hopped off his mattress and pulled Nick down from his, twirling him around the room as he sang.

"La da da da da, da da da…

Blow me one last kiss!

La da da da da, da da da…

Blow me one last kiss!

I will do, what I please,

Anything that I want!

I will breathe, I will breathe,

I won't worry at all!

You will pay, for your sins,

You'll be sorry, my dear!

All the lies, all the why's,

Will all be crystal-clear!"

Together, the new friends sang the last chorus together, harmonizing perfectly.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong, _

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs, _

_We will never be, never be, _

_Anything but loud, _

_And nitty, gritty, _

_Dirty, little, freaks!_

_(So raise your!) Raise your glass if you are wrong, _

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs, _

_We will never be, never be, _

_Anything but loud, _

_And nitty, gritty, _

_Dirty, little, freaks!_

_Won't you come on and come on and, _

_Raise, your, glass!_

_Just come on and come on and, _

_Raise, your, glass!_

_Won't you come on and come on and, _

_Raise, your, glass!_

_Just come on and come on and,_

_Raise, your, glass… for me."_

Panting, the boys looked at each other with broad smiles on their faces. Nick's eyes sparkled with happiness and slowly they realized they were still holding each other, causing a bashful blush to cloak their sweaty faces. Nick cleared his throat, still holding onto Kurt's hand when they unwrapped themselves from each other. "I have to say, that was absolutely the most fun I have ever had." He spoke with a small smile.

Kurt's blush deepened and he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "I-I mean, well, thanks. I'm happy that we had so much fun." He stumbled on his words.

Nick squeezed Kurt's hand gently, before letting their hands to drop to their sides. "Today's Sunday, and we have Warbler rehearsal in two hours. There is a total of six hours of rehearsal today, so… be prepared. Go put on something even more fabulous, then we'll head to breakfast." Nick informed him promptly, turning on his heels to his own wardrobe.

After much consideration, Kurt decided to go with a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt, as well as a black vest, and finally a silver scarf wrapped around his neck. He quickly went into their shared bathroom and did his moisturizing routine, (considering he forgot to do it last night) and styled his hair up as he usually did.

By then, Nick had on a blue hoodie with a white under shirt, along with a matching newsboy hat, and a pair of faded skinny jeans. Kurt knew that Nick wasn't a fashionista, more so he just liked newsboy hats and scarves, but the basic colored hoodies and skinny jeans suited him. So he admired his roommate's appearance momentarily before walking over to him. "Hey, are you ready?" Kurt asked him politely.

Nick twirled around with ease and nodded. Then he extended his hand for Kurt to take, which he did, reminding himself that this was probably just seen as a common and friendly gesture for gay guys. As Nick tugged him to the door, Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. With his free hand, he pulled it out and answered the call, not bothering to actually look at the name on the screen. "Kurt!" Blaine's voice rang-out over his iPhone.

Smiling like an idiot, Kurt said, "Yes, that's my name."

Blaine chuckled lightheartedly over the line and reiterated, "No need to be so snarky, Hummel. Okay, so are you and Nick going to breakfast yet?"

"We're on our way right now, actually… why?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine cursed under his breath and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Blaine, care to explain?"

Blaine groaned and said, "It's Sebastian."

Frowning, Kurt insisted, "Who's Sebastian?"

"Just… grab a to-go meal today, alright?"

"No, Blaine. Tell me."

"Never mind. I'll see you at Warblers' rehearsal." Blaine nearly growled, ending the call afterwards.

Shocked, Kurt slowly removed the phone from his ear and placed it back inside his pocket. Nick looked at him carefully and his smile quickly faltered. "Hey, Kurt, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Kurt nodded, still walking forward. "I'm just confused, Blaine was acting really weird on the phone…" he muttered.

"What happened?"

"He said to get our breakfast to-go because of some guy named Sebastian and wouldn't tell me why."

Nick stiffened at the mention of his name and he stopped on his heels. "Yeah, we should listen to him. Sebastian doesn't bully, but he can be one hell of a jerk. I don't want him to mess with you…" Nick mumbled quietly.

Kurt turned to him and took his other hand in his. "Calm down, I'm fine."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Alright, if you insist." He began and dropped one of Kurt's hands so they could continue walking, "You'll run into him eventually, and I'd rather be there with you than for you to be alone. He just sorta pisses off everyone."

The boys crossed the hallway to the cafeteria and lined up at the breakfast bar. A dark brown-haired boy with deep blue eyes nudged Kurt's shoulder and smiled at him. "Hey, Kurt." He called out happily.

"Alexander!" Kurt chirped positively. "You never texted me, silly."

Alexander blushed and pushed his tray down the line while picking up a few muffins and fruit. "Sorry, I figured you were busy with the Warblers and all that." He spoke with a shrug.

Nick added, "And he was."

Kurt frowned at Nick for the slightly rude interruption, but let it slide. Their hands were still linked as they pushed their trays down the bar and grabbing random foods for one another. Alexander caught on to this and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um… Do guys have a thing?"

The roommates blushed instantly and both muttered over each other how they we just friends. Alexander nodded and picked up his tray at the end of the bar, "Do you want to join my roommate and I at our table?"

Nick tried to interject by saying no, but Kurt cut him off, "Sure, lead the way."

Nick groaned and slumped slightly as they followed Alexander to a table close to one of the walls. Nick and Kurt set down their trays on the opposite side of where a taller boy sat, and Alexander sat next to him. The tall boy frowned at the sight of the two other boys and spoke up in Kurt's direction straight away. "I don't like you."

Kurt raised his eye brows, mildly shocked and entertained. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You came strutting in here yesterday and you instantly believe you're the greatest thing that ever happened to this school. Newsflash, Hummel: You're not."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his remark and asked him, "And you are?"

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Well, _Sebastian_, I think you're just adorable."

"Considering we all somewhat play for the same team here, am I supposed to take that a compliment or insult?"

Kurt shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "Your choice."

Nick eyed Kurt questioningly, and he gave him a sly smile and wink.

Sebastian leaned back into his chair as well, a devious smirk landing on his face. "And to think I thought you were the stereotypically annoying type."

Nick nearly choked on his glass of orange juice when Sebastian said that and swallowed quickly, allowing himself to chuckle after he did. "No, he's a diva." Nick informed him.

Alexander smiled and leaned forward with his head resting on his hand that sat on the table. "Diva, you say?"

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "Nick and I are supposed to have a diva-off today. Which I will totally kick his ass in, by the way."

Nick clucked his tongue while shaking his head in disagreement. "I've got the song already picked out for us."

Kurt picked up on Nick's smirk as he spoke and asked, "Lemme guess, it's from Rent."

Nick jumped on top of the table in response, startling the other three boys instantly. With a wild smirk on his face, he started singing.

_"Every single day!_

_I walk down the street._

_I hear people say:_

_'Baby, so sweet!'_

_Ever since puberty,_

_Everybody stares at me!_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it, _

_Baby!_

_So be kind, _

_And don't lose your mind!_

_Just remember, _

_That I'm your baby!"_

Kurt jumped onto the table adjacent to Alexander's and sang back at Nick confidently.

_"Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was meant to be!_

_And if you, give a, damn, _

_Take me, baby, _

_Or leave me!"_

The roommates then joined each other in harmony for the next line, before Kurt stole the following verse.

_"Take me baby, or, leave, me."_

_"A tiger in a cage, _

_Can never see the sun!_

_This diva needs his stage!_

_Baby, let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose!_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes!_

_You love the limelight too, now baby!_

_So be mine, _

_And don't waste my time!_

_Cryin', oh honey bear, _

_Are you still my, my, my baby?"_

Kurt jumped down from the table and paced away from Nick while still side-glancing at him as the song continued. Nick took the chorus while chasing Kurt around tables.

_"Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was meant to be!_

_And if you, give a, damn, _

_Take me, baby, _

_Or leave me!"_

Kurt twirled around and sang straight at Nick, letting his inner-diva shine.

_"No way, can I be what I'm not!_

_But hey, don't you want your boy hot?_

_Don't fight, don't lose your head!_

_Cause every night, who's in your bed!_

_Who? Who's in your bed?"_

Nick smirked at the upcoming line and leaned over one of the empty tables facing Kurt, pouting like an innocent puppy.

_"Kiss, pookie."_

Kurt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes playfully, singing the next lines with Nick.

_"That's it!_

_The straw breaks my back._

_I quit!_

_Unless you take it back!_

_And men!_

_What is it about them?_

_Can't live!_

_With them or without them!"_

Smiling at each other now, they raced around the tables while singing the final chorus together.

_"Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was meant to be!_

_And if you, give a, damn, _

_Take me, baby, _

_Or leave me!"_

Nick finally caught up with Kurt and wrapped him in a hug around his waist while they harmonized as beautifully as they did earlier this morning.

_"Take me, baby!_

_Or leave me!_

_Guess I'm leavin'._

_I'm gone."_

When the song ended, Nick released Kurt from behind and Kurt instantly turned around and tackle-hugged him. "Oh my God! That was amazing!" he squealed while holding on to Nick tightly. Nick chuckled while a bashful blush climbed his cheeks. Nick would never tell anyone, but he was starting to fall for his very own roommate, and realized why Blaine would gush about him so much. But he pushed his thoughts aside and only allowed himself to take his hand and walk back to the table Alexander and Sebastian were previously sitting at. Though, replacing Sebastian was a blond-haired boy who smiled widely at the two of them as they approached.

"Tanner?" Nick asked in confirmation.

"Trevor, actually." The boy corrected him.

"Sorry, and I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning." Nick spoke as Kurt and he sat down across from the student.

"Change of plans. Nice performance, by the way. And um, are you Kurt Hummel?" Trevor asked hesitantly.

Kurt nodded, "That would be me."

Trevor's jaw dropped and he rambled, "I love your blog. And your clothing. And your voice. Please tell me you joined the Warblers."

Nick's eye brows flew up in shock. "Whoa, easy there, Trevor! Since when have you started talking this much?"

"Since I knew one of my biggest idols transferred to Dalton. Oh, I almost forgot. Welcome to Dalton Academy!"

Nick's smile widened and he looked over at Kurt, who was blushing like a tomato. He looked so absolutely adorable when he was embarrassed. Nick couldn't help but gaze at him for a few unnecessary seconds before turning away, hoping Kurt didn't notice. Kurt's fingers shifted in their loosely linked hands and Nick frowned momentarily before realizing that he was merely fitting his fingers in the spaces between his own. _If Blaine finds out about this, he will kill me. Screw it, you like Kurt. There's nothing wrong with being happy._

"-and then when I saw your modeling photos, I about had a heart attack. You have such good taste." Trevor sped on excitedly, causing Kurt to blush like a mad man and wave his free hand in a playfully dismissive way at each compliment.

Suddenly, Trevor's phone buzzed on the table and he picked it up, frowning as he read the message. "Hey, I'll be right back." He announced and left Nick and Kurt alone. It wasn't long before the blond-haired boy returned and sat down in the spot he was sitting in before.

"Nick, when's practice?" the boy asked quickly.

"In thirty minutes, what's wrong Trevor? You were all positive a few minutes ago… And actually communicating for once." Nick added in a worried tone.

The light blue-eyed boy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I wasn't here…"

Abruptly, the seat next to the boy moved and an identical looking boy sat in the spot. His smirk was devious and he waggled his eyebrows in Kurt's direction. Trevor groaned and slumped in his seat, "Really?"

Kurt opened and closed his mouth in shock. "Wait, there are two?"

Trevor groaned and nodded, "Yes. Twins. He's Tanner."

Tanner instantly took on the opportunity to talk all about himself with a wide smile on his face. "Yes, I'm Tanner, the gay, sexier, more fun, and ruthless twin. I'm known to be the god of movies, and quite the partier. So if you want to have a good time," he began, winking at Kurt, "just let me know."

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "So are you both Warblers?"

Trevor burst into a fit of laughter and managed to say, "Oh God, just me. Music is my life, Tanner is too drunk to read sometimes."

Tanner smirked at that and didn't deny it. "Yeah, just him. Not sure if I'm show choir material…" he spoke awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt shrugged in response, not exactly wanting to press the subject as to why he thought that. Alexander walked over with Sebastian, holding another muffin, and smiled at Kurt. "That was amazing, you guys."

Sebastian slid into the spot next to Kurt, sitting a bit closer than Nick was particularly okay with, and leaned over to whisper something in Kurt's ear. The boy's face flushed red and he lightly shoved Sebastian's shoulder in a playful way, allowing Sebastian to smile and cause Nick to get a bit jealous.

Alexander sighed and picked up his phone, shooting off a text to Blaine.

_"Guess who's buddy-buddy with my impossible roommate? – Alexander"_

_"Who? – Blaine"_

_"Kurt. – Alexander"_

_"No way, I thought you said Sebastian hated his guts? – Blaine"_

_"Then Kurt went all sassy and he's all for it apparently. – Alexander"_

_"Keep an eye on them for me, you know how I hate him. – Blaine"_

_"Will do, just wanted to tell you that Kurt's alright. Talk to you later. – Alexander"_

Alexander slid his phone back into his pocket and rolled his eyes at Sebastian and Kurt. He glanced around the table momentarily, before letting his eyes settle on Kurt's roommate, Nick Duval. And by the look on Nick's face, he was _pissed_ at Sebastian. No, not just pissed, he was down-right _jealous_. He knew that look from personal experience. But, considering he didn't really know the boy, he didn't call him out on it and let it go.

Trevor stood up and announced, "Hey, guys, rehearsal is in ten minutes. We better get down there." Nick sighed in relief and got up from his seat as well, abruptly tugging Kurt along by their linked hands before the boys could exchange phone numbers.

After the roommates were a distance away from the table they just left, Kurt glared at him. "What is up with you today?" he demanded.

"Sebastian, that's what." Nick nearly growled back.

"He's fine! You guys make him seem like a total bitch, but he really isn't." Kurt said in defense.

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, honey, you have no idea what he was doing, do you?"

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"He was flirting with you. Sebastian is the biggest player in this school, Kurt. Trust me," Nick sighed, "I would know. And so would Blaine."

Kurt slowed his pace down the set of stairs and looked up at Nick sadly. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Nick groaned and said, "I was going to but then you and Alexander started talking… I tried to drop a few hints, but you seemed to think I was being a jerk."

Kurt sighed and held Nick's hand a bit tighter, "You are far from a jerk, Nick. I may have known you for only two days now, but I couldn't even ask for a better roommate. And possibly, one day, a best friend."

Nick gave him a sweet crooked smile. _Not completely friend-zoned, right?_ "I wouldn't mind calling you my best friend right now, to be honest." He spoke silently.

Kurt's eyes brightened at that and he nodded rapidly in agreement. "Best friends it is then!" he called out in delight, just before they reached the choir room doors.

Nick pulled open one of the doors and Kurt tugged him along as he entered. Blaine noticed the two holding hands right away and darted his eyes away as speedily as he could, looking up at Kurt's face instead. "Kurt! How has this morning been for you?" he asked kindly.

Nick sighed and sat on the right side of Kurt, causing their hands to separate. Blaine smirked at first, then frowned when Kurt's opposite hand found Nick's again. Nick smiled at his caring gesture and scooted a bit closer to him when a tall blond-haired boy with hazel eyes sat next to him on the couch. His eyes flickered towards Nick momentarily, then the linked hands. The boy sighed, causing Nick to be a bit confused. Everyone was incredibly close to each other, most only having about an inch or two apart from one another. But Nick and Kurt were shoulder-to-shoulder comfortably. After a few more minutes of waiting, Wes, David, and Thad all entered the room. Their entrance caused the entire group of Warblers to silence themselves, giving their respectful attention to their Counsel.

Unnecessarily, Wes banged his gavel, making it the only sound in the room. Thad cleared his throat and stood in the center of the room. "Due to the testing for the juniors in this room that take place this coming week, this is the only practice we will be having this week. But as of next Sunday, we will be practicing every day at 4-7pm, until Wednesday. That is why we are cramming a total of six hours of rehearsal into today." He paused for a moment as he walked around the room, eyeing each Warbler as he continued, "If we lose Sectional's, that will be the end of our season. Today will be the roughest, and we've got a lot to get Kurt caught up with, but we can do it. We are a team, and this year, we're going to make it to National's!" he cheered with his fist raised to the air.

The Warblers all hollered in agreement, smiling at the thought of travelling to New York. Wes banged his gavel to get everyone to be quiet then stood up. "Alright, let's run through are main focus number, "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?". We need to nail the sexy aspect of this song, and remember, _please_, don't force anything. Like Blaine said last week, just let yourself go, have fun, and wink every now and then at someone in the audience." Blaine chuckled and shook his head in embarrassment. "Places everyone!" Wes ordered and everyone was up and rushing to their designated spot to stand.

Blaine took the center stage with a crooked smile stuck on his face while he walked around the Warblers comfortably, eyeing Kurt for a bit longer than necessary and bouncing on his feet to the beat the Warblers were producing. His face broke into a mischievous smile, and he sang the first verse smoothly.

_"Sugar!_

_Sugar!_

_Mmm ohh…_

_She sits alone, waiting for suggestions._

_He's so nervous, avoiding all her questions._

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding._

_Don't you just know, exactly what they're thinking?"_

Twirling on his heels, he walked to the other side of the Warblers and faced what they pretended was an audience in front of them, and they sang the chorus together.

_"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, _

_Come on, sugar, let me know!_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, _

_Come on, honey, tell me so!"_

Blaine glanced over at Kurt momentarily, locking eyes with him and smiling as he sang an additional line.

_"Tell me so, baby!"_

Nick saw what Blaine was doing, and he just wanted to run up there and confront him for thinking he's all that when he's performing. Sure, he's an amazing performer and deserves solos, but not every freaking song should be his. Now he was prancing around like he was the show, drawing the attention to himself as they rest swayed in the background. Blaine was a great guy, but the fact that he's practically trying to seduce Kurt mid-song is slightly worrying. Nick pushed the thought away as he continued to sing the interlude with the others, when Blaine sang the following verse.

_"He's actin' shy, looking for an answer._

_Aw, come on, honey, let's spend the night together._

_Now hold on, a minute, before we go much further._

_Give me a dime, so I can phone my mother._

_They catch a cab, to his high rise apartment._

_At last he can tell her, exactly what his heart meant!"_

Joining Blaine again, they went back to the chorus, doing all the "sexy" tricks they were told to do as they sang around the room.

_"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, _

_Come on, sugar, let me know!_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, _

_Come on, honey, tell me so!"_

Blaine seemed to be having a lot of fun with this number, adding an impromptu, high-pitched holler to the song.

_"Ow!"_

Though for the next part of the song, the pace slowed down, and Blaine's voice lowered to sing it softer. Then, the Warblers transitioned into singing with Blaine again, dancing around the room, following Blaine's footsteps.

_"His heart's beating like a drum._

_Cuz at last he's got his girl home._

_Relax, baby, now we are alone."_

_"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, _

_Come on, honey, let me know!_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, _

_Come on, sugar, let me know!_

_If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, _

_Come on, honey, tell me so!_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, _

_Come on, sugar, let me know!_

_Oh, if you want my body!"_

Blaine smiled at the end of the song and waited for the Counsel to critic the performance. He side-glanced at Nick and Kurt repeatedly. He didn't really understand why he didn't want them to be as close as they were. But, he for some reason, he didn't want them to be friendly holding hands like Kurt and him usually did. Sure, Kurt deserved some positive attention because of all the bullying and hate he had previously received from McKinley. But he was the talk of the school now, the amazing out-and-proud gay boy with an angelic singing voice. There were even rumors going around that Blaine might lose his lead Warbler position soon, due to his outstanding audition. So practically every gay or bisexual student within Dalton's walls was crushing on the one and only Kurt Hummel. But Blaine was just his friend, he didn't think that of Kurt… did he?

"Blaine? Blaine!" Wes shouted frantically to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Lost in my thoughts again…" the hazel-eyed boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Now's not the time for any of that. We're running it through again, so let's go!" Wes ordered him, running back to his spot after he did.

Blaine turned around to look at his porcelain-skinned friend, only to find Nick and Kurt looking at each other happily, laughing about something. Blaine's smile faltered, then he turned around, and started singing again. But the passion was barely there as he sang.

* * *

**Next time on "Welcome to Dalton Academy"!**

* * *

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee with me sometime."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears.

_"You make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven!"_

"What's he like?"

_"Most nights, I don't know, anymore."_

"If you keep acting up, I'm kicking you out of the Warblers."

_"There was a time when we down and out..."_

* * *

**AN: Wow, that was a long episode! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. By the way, Kurt was never kissed by Karofsky, just bullied to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to kick-start some relationship drama as soon as I could. There's going to be a lot going on in the next episode! Get ready for some hardcore drama and unexpected plot twists! Also, another original character! If you have any suggestions that you would like me to consider for putting into this story, just let me know via PM, or message me on Tumblr (link on my profile). Also, ****Alexander Young has his own back-story one-shot****. Please ****read the AN before you read it****, just so you know why that story is rough. See you next week!**


End file.
